In recent years, there has been proposed a known image forming apparatus for forming an image by exposing a photosensitive member with an exposing unit comprising an LED, etc. The known image forming apparatus includes: a photosensitive member on which a latent image is formed by an exposure; a housing for housing the photosensitive member in internally; a cover provided retractably to the housing; an exposing unit included to the cover to move close to/away from the photosensitive member in response to the opening/closing of the cover to expose the photosensitive member when the cover is closed and the exposing unit is positioned close to the photosensitive member; and an image forming unit for forming an image, which corresponds to a latent image formed on the photosensitive member by the exposure, on a recording medium.
In the known image forming apparatus, the exposing unit is positioned close to the photosensitive member by closing the cover such that the exposing unit exposes the photosensitive member. The image is corresponding to the latent image formed on the photosensitive member by the exposure. The image is formed on the recording medium via the image forming unit. Also, there has been proposed a known method of connecting the control board of the image forming apparatus to the LEDs with the cable for feeding electric power to the LEDs